


tell me are you comfortable, if comfortable at all

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles dies in his husband's arms after an alpha bite takes the turn for the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me are you comfortable, if comfortable at all

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry…

Stiles always thought he'd live to see his children grown up. He'd never imagined that he'd leave their lives so early (they were only five years old, for fuck's sake) but the universe always had a way to screw everything up. Didn't it?

It's no surprise that he finds himself questioning the universe and how stupid and unfair it is as he's trying to stay awake, to not slip away easily, wrapped up in his husband's arms.

A werewolf bite to the shoulder was all it took. Nothing else. Just the harmless bite of a werewolf. Ha. Harmless. Is he missing any important details? Oh, yeah, maybe that the werewolf had been an alpha. Maybe that was important. Ugh. His rambling is even more terrible when he's dying.

"C'mon, please," Derek begs. Stiles's heart breaks at the wet, glossy tears streaking the face of the man he loves. He's been through enough misery as it is. Stiles never wanted him to have to live through anything like it again yet here he was, the cause of it all.

"I'm sorry," he gasps, tongue dry. He can feel it going numb, as like every other limb in his body. He's starting to feel weightless, like a feather or balloon that one gust of wind can send floating away, never to return.

He doesn't want to float away. He wants… he wants to…

"Stay with me, Stiles. Stay with me," Derek sobs, grasping his hand. Squeezing so tight Stiles can actually feel a little bit of pressure.

Stiles croaks out a soft chuckle, sight clouding over. "Der… why's everything so dark?" he whispers around a giddy, hoarse laugh.

"What?" Derek's voice drops, afraid and shaky. "Stiles, it's daylight. The sun… the sun's still up. It's here, Stiles. Stiles."

"I can't… no sun…" Stiles murmurs, breathing laboured. "Just…" His pupils dilate and Derek whines in terror.

"No… Stiles! Open your eyes, don't close them. Keep them open for me. Hey, hey, stay with me. C'mon, Stiles…"

Stiles's lips curl, small and peaceful. "Mummy…"

Derek howls.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song We Might Fall by Ryan Star. Also written on my phone because I was lazy.


End file.
